Meeting Kagome Higurashi
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: Inuyasha is trying to get over a horrible break up. Kagome is currently a world-wide known singer whose life turns around completely when she meets the gang. Journey with Kagome as she faces tragedy, pain , and at last love. Will sparks fly or will mistakes happen again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! I wanted to make an inukag fanfic in modern time! This is not like other fanfics. I have read alot of inukag, but I have learned people rush the relationship between them and they all sound the same. So I hope you read and review. Give me your tips! Love, Hitomi**

"Inuyasha, we need to talk." Kikyo said as she sat down next to the kitchen table. Her face was serious as she set her purse down.

"Sure, what about? I have to get to work in a few minutes, Kikyo." He said picking up his suitcase. She sighed and looked up at him her eyes full of pain. His eyes widened and he quickly sat down next her.

"What's wrong Kikyo? What happened?" Inuyasha replied his voice full of concern for his wife. They were 21 when they got married. People would criticise them about their young age. They've been married for about 3 years now. When Inuyasha had met her, he knew she was the one. She was beautiful, calm and collected at all times. But seeing her like this, Kikyo wasn't like this. Her eyes showed great pain.

Inuyasha put an arm around her. "Tell me, Kikyo."

She looked at him and muttered, "Sorry."

"For what?" He asked clearly confused.

"I don't... I don't want to be with you." She replied sadly avoiding contact with him.

"What? What do you mean?" He said worried and slightly angered.

" You know you're a half demon and I am a human. I loved you, yes. But now I realize that it's the same love I have for all my friends. I have grown to have a relationship with someone else. Please understand, Inuyasha." Kikyo finally looked up at his face her eyes widened.

"So, you don't love because I'm a half demon. That's it. Right?" He asked his voice rising.

She didn't reply. "I thought I could finally trust someone. Someone who loved for who I was. People talked about me, hurt me because of who I am. And you tell me this?" His voice was broken, his fists tightly clenched.

"Inuyasha.." She trailed off. "Don't say my name, ever! I'll set up the divorce papers."

Inuyasha's vioce was now cold, harsh. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I won't bother you again." He watched the love of his life grab her purse and leave.

He sighed and punched thw wall beside him. He loved her, but no, she loved another. He felt sadness and anger. It will always be this way. People will judge me on being a half demon. Nothing would change.

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and opened it. His eyes softened when he saw the lock screen picture. It was him and Kikyo. They were making silly faces at the camera. His arm was around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

He decided to call Miroku, his best friend. "Hello, Inuyasha." He heard Miroku say "What's up? You're not at work."

"Tell Sesshomaru, I had something to take care of." Inuyasha said his voice harsh.

"What happened?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha was silent for a minute before finally replying. "Kikyo wants a divorce." Miroku was silent.

"Why? If I may ask, Inuyasha?"

"She said she doesn't love me like she used to. And she's a human and I'm a half demon. Kikyo loves someone else." Miroku flinched at Inuyasha's voice. It was cold, lifeless, not playful like usual. He knew Inuyasha cherished Kikyo more than anything and anyone.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." He said.

"It's fine. I'll see you some time." Inuyasha replied.

"Yea, o-" He realized Inuyasha had hang up.

**Okay guys, did you like it. Hope you did. This is more like the prologue. Anyway, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. Love, Hitomi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Hitomi here! Hope you can read and review guys! Lol, sorry I couldn't update sooner, I'm actually working on 2 fanfics at the SAME time. This fanfic is an inukag in modern time while my other fanfic is about Sasuke and Kagome, it's called, 'Love in the deepest depths'. I hope you can read and review. I promise it'll be worth it guys! I need your opinions... love all my readers**

Inuyasha rolled over for the fifth time that morning. He couldn't sleep. On a normal day, his arms would be around Kikyo's waist, sleeping soundly. He hadn't gone to work for three days now, feeling depressed. His phone started to ring.

Inuyasha groaned and rolled over grabbing the phone off the desk. "What do you want?" Inuyasha said harshly. Miroku answered. "I've been calling you, why didn't you answer?"

"I don't feel like it. Whatever you need go ask someone else." Inuyasha replied his voice cold.

"Me and Sango are coming over. You haven't been to work for three days. That's new for you. We're coming over, cause we care. " He said.

"I don't give a crap if you care or not. I don't need your pity, Miroku." He said angrily.

"Whatever, that's not stopping us from coming over. And get ready, we're going to go somewhere whether you like it or not. I may not be able to drag you out of the house, but Sango will for sure." Miroku said smirking over the phone.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said hanging up. He got and walked over to his closet picking out a jersey and shorts. Taking out his towel, he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Inuyasha sighed as the hot water splashed onto his white hair. He recalled all the memories Kikyo and him had shared. The time they first met at a bus stop.

As he walked into the bus, he noticed all the seats were taken except a seat next to a girl his age. Inuyasha walked over. "You mind if I sit here?" He asked casually. She shook her head. He took in her features for a moment. She had flawless white skin, and black hair in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were brown like chocolate. She was beautiful, he thought to himself.

Inuyasha sat down beside her, she gave him a small smile. "You're a half demon?" She asked. He stiffened a bit but nodded and said, "Yeah".

"My name is Kikyo. It's nice to meet you." She said in a calm collected voice. She reached out her hand for him to shake.

"Inuyasha. Nice to meet you too." He said shaking her hand. "Wow, you have really nice hair." Kikyo said admiring his hair.

"Feh." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest like a child. She laughed. "What are you laughing at?" He asked her.

"You are acting like a child right now. It's quite humorous." She said looking up at him. "Feh". He replied.

And the rest had been history. They talked alot that day at the bus. She was interesting and caught his attention. She had given him his number, so they could meet again. And they did. A year later, they got married. Everything was going well, he didn't think anything could go wrong.

Inuyasha changed into his clothes and left the bathroom heading to the living room. He heard a knock on his door and assumed it was Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha opened his door and saw them both smiling at him. Miroku and Sango were girlfriend and boyfriend since last year. They were a perfect couple except for the fact that Miroku had his lecherous ways towards other women.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Miroku replied stepping into his house. "Hi." Inuyasha said not looking at him. Sango looked up at Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha. How are you?" She asked looking concerned.

"Fine." He said. They were his best friends but he didn't feel like doing anything for a long time. His love was gone, and he couldn't get her back.

"I'm sorry." Miroku said, as Inuyasha waved him off. Sango nodded in understanding.

"Inuyasha, we wanted to go to a festival closeby, hopefully you can come with us?" Sango asked.

"I don't want to. But you guys should go." Inuyasha replied. Sango looked him in the eyes. His once playful eyes were now dull and cold. His face was expressionless.

She nodded, she knew how hard this was. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "We bought you cake." He said handing him a white box. Inuyasha sniffed it then replied suspiciously, "Who made it?"

Sango smirked and said, "me".

Inuyasha nodded. "I wouldn't eat it from Miroku. His cooking stinks." He said. Miroku put a hand on his heart. "How could you say such a thing Inuyasha? I'm heartbroken."

"Shut up Miroku. Now go." He said smirking and pushing both of them out the door. Sango suddenly stopped. "Oh, no. I forgot to bring Kohaku back from the library."

"I'll go get him and bring him back here. You guys go to the festival and once you finish, you guys can meet him here". Inuyasha said.

"Really? I never knew Inuyasha could be so helpful." Miroku said grinning from ear to ear. Inuyasha slapped him on the back of his head. "Shut up, Monk." He said. The nickname was made when it was Halloween. Miroku had dressed up as a monk. The monk costume looked like a dress and they couldn't stop laughing upon seeing it.

"Thanks so much, Inuyasha." Sango said. "Feh. No problem." He replied. Sango and Miroku then walked out the door giving him a wave. He smirked. Even if he lost Kikyo, he knew he'd never lose these two. They were practically family, friends from highschool.

Inuyasha grabbed his keys and walked out of his house, locking the door behind him.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the Shikon Library. He had never really liked libraries, since he hated books. He looked around the columns of book shelves for Kohaku. Finally he spotted him at a book shelf in the back. Inuyasha walked over to him. "Hey kid. We've got to go." Kohaku smiled then said," Let me just check out these books first." Inuyasha nodded waiting for him.

He gazed around and saw a hooded person carrying about eight books on both arms. One of the books fell and landed next to his feet. Inuyasha slowly picked it up and handed it to the mysterious person.

"Thanks." The person said. Inuyasha realized it was a girl because of her voice. Yet he couldn't see her face, for the hood covered it.

He nodded, as the girl walked out of the library doors. He narrowed his eyes, then saw that Kohaku had finished and was waiting for him.

"Come on, kid. We're going to my house till Sango comes back". Kohaku cheered happily, as Inuyasha kept thinking about the hooded figure.

**How'd you like that guys! Please review and give me all your wonderful opinions. If I get reviews, I'll continue more of it. Thank you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ppl! How are you guys? Chap 3 is here! Reviews are appreciated. I want to thank the people who took time to review my fanfic, I hope you can give me more of your tips and opinions. ;)**

He groaned as he fell onto the bed. It had been a long day. Once Inuyasha had picked up Kohaku, Kohaku had asked if he could go to the festival too. Inuyasha was hesitant at first, but he gave in once Kohaku gave him the puppy eyes. Inuyasha admitted, it was pretty fun. The roller coasters were amazing, rising very tall in the sky.

But the worst part was seeing all the couples there. They would kiss, or hug and he would feel angry. Inuyasha missed Kikyo more than he can admit. She brought happiness into his life. Something nobody could do.

That night he felt lonely. He couldn't sleep at all. Finally, after a couple of hours, he went into a deep slumber.

Inuyasha woke up, hearing his alarm go off. He rolled over and stepped out of his bed, into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, Inuyasha stepped out and ate some cereal.

Normally, Kikyo would have already made breakfast for them both since he wasn't much of a cook. But with her gone, cereal was the only thing he knew how to make.

His phone started to ring. He opened it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Inuyasha! How are you doing? "It was Sango her voice full of concern for her friend.

"I'm fine and you?" Inuyasha answered. "We're doing good. Hey, I was hoping we could meet up for lunch at Aunt Denny's in two hours. It'll be me, you, and Miroku like we used to."

He shook his head but answered, "Sango, I appreciate you caring and what not, but I really don't need your pity or concern."

Inuyasha heard her sigh and say,"Inuyasha, all I want is to have lunch like we used to. That's all I'm asking, okay? And plus, if you choose not to go, I'll drag you out myself."

He gulped but said a quick yes. She laughed. "See you there, Inuyasha." He smirked. He loved that about Sango, she was always concerned about him.

Two hours had passed, as Inuyasha got ready. He decided to wear a simple tee shirt and shorts. He locked his door and headed to Aunt Denny's. Aunt Denny's was a family restaurant, they always visited when they were in college together.

They had the best burgers, salads, and subs. Kikyo and him loved going there the most. They'd go about three times a week. It brought back memories.

He arrived at the family restaurant and saw Sango and Miroku sitting outside. The best part about Aunt Denny's was their outdoor dining. He walked over to them and sat down on one of the chairs beside Miroku.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Miroku said smiling in greeting.

"Hey." was all Inuyasha said. "What should we order?" Sango asked them.

"I don't really know my dear Sango". Miroku said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Pervert!" She yelled hitting him on the head loud enough for the people around them to hear. Inuyasha chuckled softly.

Sango glared at him. "You think this is funny huh?" She asked murderously. But in the inside she was happy he was enjoying himself.

Inuyasha shook his head quickly. "No, not at all." Miroku groaned and looked at Inuyasha. "Why didn't you save me Inuyasha?"

"You deserved it, monk." Inuyasha said smirking as his best friend rubbed his head in pain.

Suddenly a man walked down the streets handing out newspapers to people around him. He stopped by the three of them and handed them each a bundle. "Thank you, my good sir." Miroku said smiling at the middle aged man. "No problem". The man replied walking past them.

"Who reads the newspaper? It's called watching the news." Inuyasha complained. Sango punched him on the shoulder playfully. "I read them." She said.

One of the waiters came up to them. She had short black hair and dark eyes. Miroku looked at her, his eyes full of lust. Inuyasha knew exactly what would happened as he watched.

"Hello. Will you take the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked holding the girl's hand. The girl blushed and pulled away slowly. Miroku's eyes widened when he saw someone hovering over him. He glanced back to see his girlfriend raise a fist and hit him on the head, harder than the first time. "I'm sorry, my lady. You know I would never replace you. You are the most beautiful girl I know." He said painfully. Sango blushed.

"How may I take your order?" The waiter asked tapping her notebook.

"I'll have a cheese burger and large pepsi." Inuyasha said.

"A large salad and a cup of water please." Sango said politely. "And I shall have a chicken sub with some Mountain Dew." Miroku replied.

The waiter smiled and walked away. "Hey Inuyasha. She looks pretty, maybe you should ask her out." Miroku blurted out. Sango glared at him.

"I'm not looking for a relationship so soon. I just need some time is all.." Inuyasha said staring down at his hands. Miroku nodded and added,"Of course, Inuyasha. I am sorry I asked."

Inuyasha nodded. He then heard Sango gasp. She was looking at one of the newspapers. "What?" He asked. "Look at this." She gave him the newspaper. "I don't see anything..." He faltered when he saw a picture on the right. It was a girl his age but that wasn't what caught his attention. The girl had long raven locks reaching her back. Her eyes were light blue and full of life. She resembled Kikyo a bit but this girl wore a happy smile on her face. She was beautiful.

"Kagome Higurashi. She's my cousin. I haven't seen her since we were twelve. Now she's a famous singer. Wow!" Sango said happily.

"She's your cousin?" Inuyasha questioned. "Yea. She had always wanted to become a singer when she was younger. Kagome had an amazing voice. I knew she would make it." Sango replied.

"She is quite a sight." Miroku said but quickly added," but not like my dear Sango". Sango sighed and ignored him. "I wonder how she's doing. I'm gonna try to find a way to see her. I really miss her."

Inuyasha stared at the girl in the newspaper. The newspaper read:

_Famous singer, Kagome Higurashi coming to Tokyo for concert! Millions of fans out there, waiting for her new album. Starting at age 19, Kagome was discovered by a musician in her area. A year later, her first album was made catching the hearts of many around her. Now at the age of 22, the number of fans have increased!_

**Well, there's chapter 3! Thank you! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! But here it is! Anyway, THANK YOU ALL for your reviews. It helps cheer me up! Anyway, I have ONE QUESTION FOR ALL REVIEWERS PLEASE: Does anyone know of a INUKAG COMMUNITY that are still active with lots of followers? PLEASE ANSWER! Sorry for taking up your time, but I hope some of you might have an answer. I won't be able to update for probably a few days, since I'll be busy watching an anime I really love! Bye Bye! Enjoy!**

He rubbed his temples as he closed his eyes. While they were eating at Aunt Denny's, Sango had talked non stop about her cousin, pop star, Kagome Higurashi. Yes, he admits, he's curious about her. But listening to Sango's endless talking had given him a headache.

Thinking about the pop star, he thought she resembled Kikyo. She would easily pass as her sister, though. Kikyo was beyond beautiful. He remembered the picture on the newspaper. But he knew she would proably be some spoiled brat or whatever, and he had no time for that.

'Anyway, compared to Kikyo, she was probably nothing. I miss Kikyo.' He thought closing his eyes and pictured his former wife, and love. But that was in the past. He couldn't do anything about it. Inuyasha needed to live his life and get over it. He wasn't a little kid anymore.

Kikyo probably got over it, especially if she already has someone by her side. He fisted his hands in anger. Who was this guy?

Inuyasha ignored the thoughts and got off the bed, heading to the couch where he would pass time by watching tv. He sighed, and checked through the channels. There was nothing to watch, really. He finally decided to leave it on Tokyo News.

What happened to the days where he used to be happy? Where he had the love of his life,money that would never waste? Inuyasha was hoping to have a child with Kikyo. Maybe a little girl. He silently laughed to himself. Well, that's not gonna happen now, is it?

"_Singer and Pop star Kagome Higurashi will perform her new album at her next concert coming in a week. Grab your tickets, and come on out. Ticket masters are running out of tickets!" _One of the reporters shouted as he watched, cleaarly uninterested.

"Whatever." He said getting up and walking over to the bed as he slowly fell asleep, hoping to forget about it all.

"I'm worried about him. It's like, he's not himself anymore." She said sighing softly, as she rubbed her eyes.

Miroku looked at his girlfriend. Sango was amazing but the best feature about her was how caring she could be toward her friends, especially Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was like a protective brother to her. She looked up to him. He was always the one to help, when she had troubles. And now, it seemed as if he wasn't the same. Sango had met Kikyo countless times. Sure, she sounded nice or whatever. But she didn't like, nor hate her. Sango was just curious about her.

When she had found out that Kikyo divorced Inuyasha because he was a half demon, Sango would've walked over to her and taught her a lesson. But mostly she was shocked, Sango had never thought Kikyo would divorce him, because he was a half demon. She remembered how Inuyasha's eyes would light up with joy when he saw Kikyo, though he wouldn't show much. But deep down, she knew, that Inuyasha had a heart, really, really,really, really deep down. Sango inwardly laughed.

She couldn't stand to see him like this. It made her sick and Kikyo was the reason.

"Sango, you alright? Sango?" She heard Miroku call , his voice concerned. She turned to see him waving his hand in front of her face. "You weren't talking for a while, so I got worried."

"Oh sorry about that. Just thinking." He nodded understandingly putting a hand around her waist. "About Inuyasha, right?"

She didn't answer. "Look Sango. It takes time to get over this. I was also surprised to know that Kikyo had filed a divorce, but sometimes alot of things happen unexpectedly. Just give him some time, and hopefully, he'll get over it."

Sango leaned against his chest and smirked. "Thanks for the speech, Miroku."

He pouted. "I wanted to make you feel better. Plus, I was thinking about the same thing. Come on, I'll drive you back to your house." Sango smiled until Miroku did something that had completely ruined the moment.

"Hentai!" She yelled giving him a slap on the face. "You lecher! I'll drive myself home." Sango said grabbing her purse.

"But my dear Sango..." Miroku faltered as he saw she had already walked away. He sighed. 'Things are starting to fall apart. Let's hope things get better for us all.' He thought to himself.

"Hello?" He replied.

"It's me, Bankotsu." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at the person he was talking to on the phone.

"Bankotsu? How'd you get my phone number?" He said.

Inuyasha heard as Bankotsu laughed. "Wow, straight to the point. To answer your question, I got it from Miroku. We spotted eachother at the super market the other day. I was wondering where you were. So how's it been?"

Inuyasha remembered Bankotsu from college. They were like the trio: Miroku, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha. But now since it had been a year, they hadn't seen eachother much.

"Pretty rough, I guess." He replied.

"What do you mean dude?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well, Kikyo and I just got a divorce. I just can't get her out of my head." He said his voice tired and no longer arrogant.

"Wow. Why the hell would you divorce her?" He asked slightly curious.

"I didn't divorce her, she filed the divorce. And I don't really want to talk about it either." Inuyasha said.

"Oh well okay. I guess we can meet up sometime, yeah?" Bankotsu then laughed and said cockily, "We could totally play some ball sometime. We were always a tie, you and me."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, we'll see about that. I'll see you around Bankotsu."

"The same to you Inuyasha." He heard him reply.

Inuyasha set the phone down but then picked it up and dialed another number. "Hello little brother." He heard his older brother say. "You can't keep missing work, you know." His voice the same, expressionless.

"Shut up. That's what I was going to talk about. I'm coming back to work tomorrow, so quit complaining." Inuyasha said bitterly.

"I don't really care. You better come on time and work." Sesshomeru said shutting the phone.

Inuyasha sighed. He had always dispised his brother for many reasons. 'Get yourself, together Inuyasha. Kikyo may be gone, but he wouldn't be a wimp and stay at home thinking about her.' He thought.

**So that's the chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, does anybody know an active Inuyasha community with lots of followers? Thanks for all your reviews, I hope to get some more soon. Thank you so much my lovely readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm really sorry for the long wait! I had school, and endless homework? But, school is made to torture you, right? Lol. Just kidding. I'm sorry reviewers! Feel free to give me your opinions, anytime! But here it is!**

Standing up, he grabbed his suitcase lazily from the bed. It was gonna be a hard day at work for sure. Missing all those days, probably got him loads of paperwork to do. Sighing, Inuyasha walked out of his house as he headed off to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This Sesshomeru does not tolerate skipping work." His older brother said, eyes narrowed in anger.

Inuyasha glared at him harshly. "Who do you think you are? I just got a divorce and you're here worrying about work!"

"Do not higher your voice at me, little brother. I am the boss here, I will do as I please, and need no help from you." Sesshomeru said coldly.

"Whatever. I'm going to my office. Have Miroku give me the paperwork." Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked away.

Sesshomeru stared off where Inuyasha had went with knit eyebrows. 'That divorce did alot to him. She really did mean something to him.' He thought.

"Hello, old buddy!" Miroku called as he smiled at his childhood best friend who seemed to be angrily signing paper.

"Shut up, monk. Leave me alone." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku gasped dramatically, "Inuyasha finally doing work. This shocks me."

"One more time, and I'm gonna shove this pen down your throat." Inuyasha said threateningly. Miroku threw his head back and laughed.

Before, Inuyasha could hurt Miroku, his assistent walked holding a large envelope. "What do you need, Yura?"

Used to his attitude, she replied, "This letter is for you. Sent from Kikyo, Sir."

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned as his expression turned pained for a second. Yura nodded slowly as Miroku grimaced at his friend's face.

Yura walked off as Miroku whispered, "I'll go back to work. Call if you need me." Inuyasha half nodded as he started to rip open the envelope.

There seemed to be a packet. Flipping the page, he read the caption on the top: Divorce.

His eyes widened. He knew this was coming. But this fast? Did she plan it all along? He glanced back at the yellow envelope and saw a small letter. It read:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I am sorry I have caused you dear pain. But I believe you do not deserve me. You deserve someone better. I will miss you dearly. Yet, I love another. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. But if you can not, it's okay, I understand why you would not want to. I hope we can remain as good friends, but that all depends on your decision. But let me tell you this, Do not think that I never loved you when I met you. I felt the same sparks and butterflies as you did. It seemed as if the sparks died for me. Again, I am deeply and sincerely sorry._

_Forever yours, _

_Kikyo._

He grimaced as he dropped to paper on his desk weakly. Dropping his head on his desk, he closed his eyes painfully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Miroku? You coming out, yet?" Sango said holding the phone to her ear.

"Yea. I'll be out in a minute. Just gotta talk to Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"How is he doing? Is he okay?" Sango asked. "He was doing fine a while ago, but he's gotten a letter from Kikyo, and I don't think it's good." She heard him answer.

Sango took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it Sango. It'll take time, and he'll be back to the Inuyasha we knew."

"I don't know Miroku. He loved Kikyo..." She faltered but replied by saying, "Bring him to the parking lot. That's where I am. I want to talk to him."

"Sango... I don't think you shou-" Miroku stopped as heard her continue. "Just bring him here, Miroku. That's all I ask."

Miroku sighed and placed his hand in his hair. "Okay, Sango. See you in a few minutes."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What did she say she wanted?" Inuyasha asked as he walked outside with Miroku by his side.

"She wants to talk to you, tha's all she said." Miroku said as Inuyasha glanced at him wearily, not in the mood to argue.

"Inuyasha! Hey!" He heard Sango call. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. He weakly put his hands around her.

"What happened? Tell me now." She said her voice full of concern yet demand.

"Here." Inuyasha threw over the envelope. She caught it easily, yet looked at him confused. "Read it." He replied.

Sango's eyes scanned over the letter and documents, her eyes widening over the words it read. She blinked and looked up at him. Inuyasha stood there, hands in his pockets, as he stared off at the sky in thought.

She touched his arm slightly. "I'm so sorry." All he did was nod and look away. Miroku stared down at the floor.

"I'm going home." Inuyasha stated barely looking at them both and walked away.

Sango stared his his disappearing figure. "Inuyasha..." She whispered, but he was already gone. She felt an arm wrap around her in a hug. Looking up, she saw it was Miroku.

"You said it would be alright? She question as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"I don't know, Sango. I thought that before. But now, it's like he's not the same anymore."

**That's the chapter! Don't worry. I'll try to update tomorrow or the day after! Review plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, fellow readers! I can explain... I had writer's block and couldn't think of an idea! Sorry guys! But I'm here, and I won't give up on this fanfic. So please review, your opinions are greatly appreciated.**

All he heard was 'Wake up Inuyasha...' repeatedly as he tried to go back to sleep. Growling, since the voice wasn't going away anytime soon, he looked up expecting to see Miroku in front of him but realized it was his phone.

"Damn monk. I'll get him back." Inuyasha said angrily. 'How'd he get hold of my phone to change my alarm? He's gonna pay.' He thought as he stumbled out of the bed. Walking over to the bathroom, he heard water running in the kitchen. "What the hell..." He muttered as he grabbed the bat in his closet ready to slam the burglar in the face.

Walking slowly down the stairs, he positioned his bat and swung relentlessly. "Inuyasha!" He covered his ears at the sound of the voice and realized who it was. Sango. "Why the hell would you have a bat in your hand?! Oh, I oughta...!" He raised his hands in defence and yelled back in annoyance. "It wasn't my fault I thought somebody was robbing me! How'd you get in my house?"

Sango seemed to cool down after a few moments and replied, "It was open you dimwit." Inuyasha scratched his head for a moment then grabbed the bat again. "If you're here, then where's that monk. I oughta give him a beating." He said angrily.

Sango's eyes widened as she laughed. "Nah, he's not here. He went to get some breakfast for us. He'll probably be back in a few minutes."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes playfully and asked, "Why are you here then?" Sango grinned and replied, "I wanted to come clean this house, you obviously need my help." She pointed over to the stack of dirty dishes, then to the clothes all over the floor. "You may have a big house but you need to clean it."

He frowned then replied, "It was clean here because me and Kikyo would help eachother to get the house looking good."

Sango watched his eyes turn slightly cold as her eyes widened in worry. "Inuyasha?" She called.

He waved his hand as if to dismiss the subject then called, "I'll be taking a shower." She nodded slowly and then yelled, "When you come back I have a big surprise and good news!"

Inuyasha turned to glance at her. "What surprise?" She grinned in victory at grabbing his attention. "You'll have to find out." Sango watched as the half demon groaned and walked up the stairs with a smile.

Letting the water drop down onto his white hair, he exhaled slowly. 'I can't let things get in the way, especially Kikyo.' He thought to himself as he frowned. 'I have to get over it, whether I like it or not.' He remembered the way Miroku and Sango would look at him in pity and worry. Be being the way he was now, he knew he was hurting them but how was he supposed to feel? Happy and jolly that the love of his life left him and for what reason? For being something he couldn't control nor change.

Sighing, he turned the shower faucet off. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a shirt, he walked out of the bathroom towards the kitchen.

Inuyasha heard a yell and knew that Miroku had come back. "Pervert!"

Walking over he watched as Miroku rubbed the big bruise on his head, "Why, my dear Sango?" Sango grabbed something nearest to her, which happened to be a glass cup, and yelled, "You have the nerve to ask why?"

Inuyasha smirked at the two of them and watched as Miroku smiled to him in greeting. "Hello, Inuyasha. How is your day?"

Inuyasha ignored him and watched as he pouted, " You guys sure are grumpy in the morning. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.." He muttered.

"What was that Miroku? How about you repeat it?" Inuyasha said, raising his fist over Miroku'salready bruised head.

"Uh, nothing at all Inuyasha. I brought cream cheese bagels for breakfast!" Sango rolled her eyes and pointed over to the box of pizza on the table. "Then what's the pizza for?" She asked dryly. He smiled and replied, "Oh, that's for me!"

Inuyasha took a bite of his bagel and said, "Your belly is a bottomless pit." Miroku laughed, "Why thank you."

Sango clapped her hands to get their attention. "Guys, I have the best news!"

"About?" Inuyasha asked. Sango smiled and continued, "Remember the newpapers we got at Aunt Denny's? How I told you Kagome was my cousin?" Inuyasha recalled the famous singer, who resembled Kikyo almost perfectly.

"Go on.." Miroku said, mouth full of pizza. Inuyasha glared at him in disgust as the monk gave him an apologetic smile. "Well, I got a hold of her family, and called them. We caught up and it was great! They even gave me these!" Sango said, voice filling with excitement.

She pulled out three pieces of paper that were identicle. "What are those supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked clearly not interested. Sango punched him in the shoulder anything but softly just as Miroku laughed.

"They're backstage tickets to her concert! For us!" She said happily. Inuyasha's eyes widened, "No way am I going to a girl concert. That's total bull. Count me out for sure."

Sango's eyes dulled at that and looked over at Miroku who replied, "I wanna go! Count me in!" Sango looked over at the eating Inuyasha, "Please Inuyasha! I really want you to come with us, please. It's my first time seeing after years."

Inuyasha looked up at her. "You have Miroku, just go with him." Sango's eyes widened then muttered sadly, "I should've known, you changed after Kikyo left you."

Inuyasha's eyes immediatly looked up at her angrily. "How would you know how it feels to get a divorce from the one you love? You know nothing! Don't ever give me pity!" He yelled causing her to flinch in response.

Sango's eyes filled with tears at the words he had said, grabbing her purse she slammed the door and lefted leaving a guilty half demon. "What did you do? She's just trying to cheer you up after everything that happened, and this is how you repay her!?" Miroku yelled as he too left the house hoping to find the girl he loved.

Inuyasha fisted his hands in guilt. 'What had he done?' Leaning his head on the table he closed his eyes, in thought. Grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket, he decided to call her. Pulling the phone close to his eyes, a voice message was heard:

_Hi. This is Sango. I am probably busy right now, I will make sure to call you back as soon as possible. Thank- 'A smack was heard as well as a scream. "You pervert!" -Anyway, I'll get back to you later. Bye bye!_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the message but called two more times. Still no answer.

It was almost sunset, and she still hadn't called back. He began to worry. Did he really hurt her that much? She was one of his best friends, he would never hurt her. Eyes now determined, he grabbed his car keys and left the house hoping to apologize to Sango.

Driving his car slowly, he noticed a picture hanging from the window. Narrowing his eyes, he realized it was him and Kikyo smiling with Miroku and Sango. Eyes softening he tightened his grip on the wheel and stopped at the small house at the end of the street.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. After a few moments, he knocked yet again. Inuyasha knew she was in there, but probably didn't want to answer. "Sango? It's me, Inuyasha. Open the door." Still no reply. He knocked again and this time said, "Open the door. I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean it..." He faltered for a second and heard movement behind the door.

Smirking he sighed and replied, "I'll even come to that concert." Just as he said that, the door opened to reveal a smiling Sango. "You would?" She asked. Her voice was happy and full of excitement. He nodded slowly. "Oh thank you so much!"

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said. Sango grinned and shrugged. "No problem. Me and Miroku were waiting for you to apologize, we were almost sure you'd say you wanted to go to the concert."

Inuyasha frowned and replied, "So this was planned?" He asked. Sango smiled mischeviously and replied, "Not exactly. But you don't have to worry about that. The concert is in two days. Here, this is your ticket." She handed him the small slip of paper.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later." He called waving behind his back. She smiled softly and replied, "Wear something decent too!" He turned to glare at her but saw that she was laughing. Smirking, he got into his car, and drove off thinking about the upcoming concert. He hoped it wouldn't be too girly.

**This is just a sort of intro to Kagome meeting the crew. Next chapter, everything will be revealed... Hope you liked this, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Finally updated! How are you guys? Merry late Christmas, to all my readers! Happy new year to you guys! Hopefully, I'll be updating more about maybe even making more fanfics for you guys! Please review, because I really need your opinions. Anyway, let's begin!**

"Miroku! Hey, are you ready? I'll be coming to pick you guys up in an hour." Sango said over the phone.

"Okay my lady. Anything for you." Miroku said as Sango rolled her eyes playfully and blushed. "Tell Inuyasha the same thing. I'm hoping this would lighten up his mood maybe." She said sadly.

"Me too. Let's just focus on you meeting your long lost cousin. Kidding. We'll have fun, don't worry." Miroku said as he pulled open his closet to reveal his clothes.

Sango smiled, "Okay, see ya!" She ended the call and took a deep breath. She couldn't wait to see her cousin. But did she change? What if she did? Maybe she wouldn't even remember Sango. They had been best friends from elementary to middle school but then Kagome had to move. For what reason, she didn't know.

There was no doubt Sango was scared and nervous to meet her. A pop star known world wide was her cousin/best friend. Clearing her thoughts, she closed her eyes for a moment. 'I hope everything goes well.' She thought.

Tapping her chin in thought at what to wear, Sango pulled out a black short sleeved shirt that read 'You can't sit with us', matched with a black cardigan. She sighed to herself. "I'd better get changed fast. I've gotta pick them up in ten minutes." She mumbled to herself.

"Time to go, I guess. Good luck to me." Sango grabbed her keys and walked out of the house, slightly nervous about going. "Inuyasha! Hurry up right now! We've got to go." Sango called as she knocked on his door.

Finally, after a few minutes, the door opened to reveal the half demon. He glared at her. "Don't rush me, Sango." She ignored his statement and replied, "I'm surprised you're wearing something decent, Inuyasha." She whistled in amusement. "Oh, shut up. The maids set the clothes for me a day before. Now where's the damn monk at?" He asked clearly irritated.

"He's in the car waiting. Come on." Sango replied giving him a grin. Walking into the back seat, Inuyasha stifled a laugh as he stared at Miroku's shirt. "You are such a baby." He said as he smirked. Miroku pouted and looked down at his shirt. It was a picture of cartoon gnomes but below it read: Hanging with my Gnomies. "I think it's cool, Inu-baby."

Inuyasha growled and raised his fist in the air. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me." Miroku said giving him a mischevious smile. "Why you...!" Inuyasha lunged at him as Miroku yelled.

"Hey, stop arguing you two. I don't want a headache. We still have about fifteen minutes before we get there." Sango said, eyes on the road ahead.

"So Sango. I'm curious. About you and Kagome..." Miroku said interested in hearing about the singer he would soon hear. "Oh? Well... You could say we were best friends before we were born because our families knew eachother for a long time. We would always play togother and every week or so, I remember having a sleep over with Kagome and she would sing to me. She had a great voice even though she was young. We hung out from preschool to the end of middle school, but then she had to leave to another city but wouldn't tell me why."

Miroku nodded as he listened to her talk. 'She seems like she really wants to meet her', he thought to himself.

"She looks like some kind of brat, spoiled and annoying." Inuyasha grumbled as he watched the sky from his window. "You're the last one to talk about spoiled." Miroku joked.

Inuyasha didn't reply but closed his eyes. Oh, how he missed Kikyo. Her smile, her laugh, everything about her. The three didn't talk for a while and just sat there in their own thoughts. Sango decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry guys. For dragging you along with me." She said guiltyly.

Miroku gave her a grin and replied, "No problem. I wanted to come." Inuyasha smiled softly, "Eh? I wouldn't call it dragged but I hope we're not the only guys there, Miroku. I'm expecting to see tons of teenage girls screaming." He mumbled.

Miroku snickered but replied with a sly smile, "Ladies, you say?"

"Shut up you lecher!" Sango yelled as she punched him on the head. Miroku groaned but whispered in pain, "I'm guessing that was the wrong thing to say."

Inuyasha laughed at that causing Sango to smile in return. "We're here!" She announced. "Great. There aren't any parking spots." She said dryly.

"Just place a paper on the car and write my name on it. Park it anywhere." Inuyasha stated as he stretched his arms out and sighed.

"Okay, sounds good. Let's go." Sango said sticking the paper on the windshield. "Come on, my lady." Miroku said, smiling like a child, as he locked his arm with hers. Sango blushed furiously but didn't let go.

Inuyasha lagged behind them but recieved a phone call in surprise. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Inuyasha. It's me, Kikyo." His eyes widened at her voice. He noticed how much he missed her voice. "Oh." Was his only reply. What was he supposed to say?

"I just wanted to ask how you were doing." She said kindly.

He took a deep breath and replied, "Pretty good, I guess."

"That is good I suppose." Kikyo said smiling at his usual tone.

"How about you?" He asked. "I guess I'm okay. But work is piling up. The usual." She said hoping for a response.

"Oh, sounds like hard work." She laughed at that as Inuyasha's cheeks warmed at the beautiful noise. "Well, hopefully all goes well, Inuyasha. Keep in touch?" She asked nervously waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, keep in touch Kikyo." Inuysha said as Kikyo smiled and ended the call. Pulling his hand to move the hair out of his eyes, he smiled sadly. 'Damn, I'm in love with her all over again.' He thought.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he realized Sango and Miroku handing in their tickets. Pulling out his, Inuyasha handed it over to the ticket master. "Come on, to the front." Sango whispered as she pulled them through the huge crowd full of people.

From what he could see, there were thousands on one floor. All of them were cheeringand screaming. He groaned and followed Miroku to their appointed spot. "Wow, this concert is huge!" Miroku exclaimed as he grinned wildly.

"Are you ready for Kagome Higurashi?!" A booming voice from above asked the crowd. The people replied with an even louder scream causing Inuyasha to cover his sensitive ears. The lights died down and only one bright light shined down on the stage revealing a large, black piano.

"Here she is! Kagome Higurashi!" The voice said again causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes in annoyance. Miroku nudged him and smiled, "Isn't this awesome?" Inuyasha didn't reply and looked behind him to see pools of girls, boys, adults, and teenagers cheering in joy.

'What did I get myself into?' He thought in regret. A figure then appeared from the stage. Sango gasped as girls from the front squealed. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked exactly like Kikyo. She was beautiful. The singer wore a yellow sun dress, hair in one braid to the side.

"Thank you for coming." Kagome said nervously as she bowed down.

He watched as Kagome got behind the piano and began to play.

**"I took your hand and locked it with mine...**

**I saw in your eyes, as they would shine...**

**Don't you see, you're all I dream of,**

**Day and night"**

Inuyasha listened despite the constant yelling in his ears. Her voice was soft and gentle, as if soothing the crowd into silence. Finally, after a few minutes, the song ended and Inuyasha watched as the girl rushed back stage. In a matter of minutes, Kagome appeared wearing something completely different.

Her hair was in two crazy ponytails, and there were cat whiskers drawn on her cheeks, with a painted red nose. She wore bright pink shorts and a black t-shirt that read 'Who cares'.

"How the hell..." He started to question how fast she had gotten ready but stopped when she started to sing.

**"I, am nothing but a fool,**

**to fall in love with you!"**

The song was hype and seemed to make the crowd yell in unison.

**"Don't you see,**

**You were never worth it,**

**butterflies in my stomach,**

**blushing with every word you said,**

**No! It's not worth it!**

**I, am nothing but a fool, **

**to fall in love with you!"**

The song what somewhat annoying to Inuyasha. But somehow, the crowd went crazy. He was starting to get a serious headache at the lack of space and the noise level. Finally deciding he had enough, Inuyasha pushed through the crowd, careful not to get Miroku or Sango's attention, and left the concert.

"Get the hell outta my way!" He yelled as he pushed through a bunch of girls that seemed to cling on him. After about five minutes of pushing, pulling, and yelling, Inuyasha finally made it outside. The air was chilly but he liked the feeling. He could still hear screaming but ignored it all.

Instead his thoughts drifted to the phone call he had gotten from Kikyo. After all that happened, she still wanted to keep in touch? For what? It would only bring problems...

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice a few feet away. "Yea, just tell him it's going to take about two more hours. Okay?" It was the singer. Kagome. Knitting his eyebrows in confusion, he turned to glance at her. She was talking on the phone with someone.

As if noticing his stare, she turned and smiled. "Why aren't you in there?" She asked voice gentle and soft. She was still wearing the cat make up and all causing her to look less serious.

"Too much noise." Was his only reply. He heard her giggle. "That's gonna happen in every concert." Kagome said. It was now only the two of them outside but there were body guards behind her, as if ready to attack.

He simply ignored her and closed his eyes leaning his head on the wall behind him. "Well, that's a good way to ignore me, huh?" She said sounding hurt at his actions. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and turned to look at her.

"Kagome Higurashi! It's nice to meet you." She announced happily.

"I think everybody knows your name, don't you think?" He said dryly. Kagome frowned but replied, "How about you? Your name?"

Tired of her bugging him, he answered. "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha..." She kept repeating as if testing it on her lips. "Shut up, will ya wench?" Inuyasha said hoping for the girl to leave. Why was she here anyway? She had a concert to do. 'This is the worldwide known singer? Seems like an annoying teenager to me.' He thought to himself.

"Well that's rude." Kagome said but smiled wide after a moment catching him in surprise. "It was nice meeting you Inuyasha. Concert will be coming back in half an hour." She waved as the security guards led her into the door.

'What a weird girl.' Inuyasha thought. "How do people go so crazy? I honestly don't know." He mumbled to himself.

"I better get back inside before Miroku and Sango find out I was gone." Sighing, he pushed himself through the crowd once again.

After a few minutes, he found Miroku and Sango, food in their hands, as they waited for the next performence. Feeling a nudge on his back, he turned to see Miroku. "There's an hour left, and then we'll be going backstage." He nodded and looked up to see the singer he had met earlier appear on stage.

This time she wore a simple black t-shirt and sports shorts. Her hair was in a high ponytail, smile worn on her face. The lights dimmed down as she began to sing:

**Remember the time we climbed the fence, hand in hand**

**You were mine and I was yours**

**Don't you see that I'm the one who's been waiting**

**Waiting for a happy love story**

**Cause all I'm dreaming of... is you.**

For some odd reason, the song reminded him of Kikyo. Knowing her for years, and letting go was the hardest block to become. And he didn't overcome it yet.

Song after song was played as the crowd roared in response. Finally, Inuyasha watched the singer bow down. "Thank you all for coming. And thank you all for being my fans. Without you, I would be nothing." Kagome said softly. She then walked off back stage.

The girls and guys in the crowd cheered one last time before rushing outside into the chilly night."That was amazing! Did you hear her?" Sango gushed, eyes sparkling in joy. "Yeah, she has a beautiful voice." Miroku replied as he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Come on, we can go see her." She pulled their wrists and showed her tickets to the security guard. "Get in." He said.

Sango stopped causing the two men to bump into her. "What do you need now?" Inuyasha grumbled. "I'm nervous. I don't think I can see her. After all this time..." She mumbled as she frowned.

Miroku gave her a playful push and said, "It's now or never. And I'm pretty sure we never came here for no reason." Sango smiled at that causing Miroku to blush. Inuyasha smirked as he watched the two of them.

"Oh, come on! I'm hungry. Let's get this over with." Inuyasha said, grinning as he pushed the two of them. They found her after a few minutes. She stood wearing her coat as if ready to leave.

"Hey wench! Over here!" Inuyasha called. The girl turned to face them and seemed to notice him first. "Well hello, Inuyasha!" She said giving him a mocking smile.

"You know eachother?" Miroku asked wearing a confused expression on his face. Kagome waved him off and replied, "Oh,no. We met a few hours ago although he was a bit grumpy."

Glancing at Sango, her eyes seemed to widen, "If I may ask, do I know you?" She asked politely.

Sango seemed nervous for a second before replying," I'm Sango. Don't you remember me?"

S-Sango? Like the boy hater Sango? How can I forget?!" Sango stifled a laugh and replied, "Yeah, that one." Within seconds, Kagome had crushed Sango in a big hug. "Oh, I missed you so much. What happened to you?" Kagome faltered as her eyes filled with tears.

"We really need to catch up, Kagome." Sango sniffled and smiled at her cousin. Kagome nodded but her eyes widened in realization. "Oh! I've really got to go Sango. But I have a plan. Here's my number, call me tomorrow and we can all meet up. Plus, I have someone I want you to meet." She said giving them a grin.

Sango nodded as she took the card from her. Giving her one last hug, Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran off giving him one last smile. Sango jumped up and laughed. "I can't wait. You guys have to come tomorrow! Please!"

Miroku nodded as Inuyasha grumbled something that sounded like a yes. She was an annoying girl. But anything to get him home and sleeping. The three of them then walked off as Miroku exclaimed, "Sango, the boy hater. What's that about?"

Sango giggled as Inuyasha smiled in response.

**Well that's the chapter. I will be updating soon, if I get enough reviews! Please review, I need your opinions! Happy holidays to all of you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm here to update! Thank you for your great reviews! Hopefully I get more, lol. By the way, I want to thank MadamScorpio, especially, for the wonderful advice and opinions. But without you readers, I couldn't have gone anywhere. So again, THANK YOU!**

Kagome yawned and stretched her legs and arms wearily. "Oi, what a long day." She mumbled remembering the concert that occured hours ago. It was tiring yes, but she loved pleasing her fans. What was her job for anyway?

Hearing a buzz, Kagome pulled her phone out of the drawer beside her. "Five missed calls?" She questioned softly wondering who would call her and what they wanted. Checking for a name, Kagome realized there wasn't one. Kitting her eyebrows in confusion, she decided to call back. It rung a few times, but then a female voice answered. "Kags?"

As if recognizing the voice, Kagome's eyes widened in surprise but smiled and replied with a loud and cheerful, "Sano! Good morning, sis!" She heard a laugh at the other end of the phone, and smirked softly. "I remember you always greeting me like that Kagome. I miss it." Kagome smiled sadly, as she fingered the blanket sheets beneath her. "Yeah, I miss those days too. I want to hear from you, you know?" Her thoughts seemed to be everywhere. From what happened after middle school, to college and everything else.

Sango replied thoughtfully. "How about we meet up? Today maybe?" She asked as if she was expecting a 'no', but Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm free! How about the Gregson Park at..." She faltered and glanced at the time once more before saying, "5:00?"

Sango giggled at her friend's enthusiasm. That sounds great, Kagome. See you then." She nearly jumped from excitement at the thought of them sharing their experiences. 'I miss you Kagome. I really do.' Sango thought sadly. Taking the cell phone out again, she began to text Miroku.

**Going to Gregson Park, wanna come. With Kagome btw. xxx 5:00 -Sango.**

Sango grabbed her towel planning on taking a quick shower to refreshen up.

"Oh, yeah... Take me there!" Kagome sang as she danced across the halls in delight. She couldn't wait to see her sister. 'After all this time, I could finally see her... like before.' Beaming, Kagome grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Sango opened her cell to see that Miroku had read the message and replied:

**Ok. Got it. Gonna text Inuyasha 2 come. See you there beautiful. ;)**

Sango's eyes widened in slight surprise and blushed at the text. Her relationship with Miroku seemed to grow alot but she was afraid of getting her feelings hurt. Instead she either pushed him away, or never returned his words. For some odd reason, that didn't stop him from flirting and hanging out with her though.

Clearing the now 'off subject' thoughts, she grabbed her keys and decided to run some errands before meeting up with Kagome. "I've got to check on mom and Kohaku..." Sango mumbled, thinking about her probably worried family.

Kagome stared back at her reflection on the long rectangular mirror. She decided to wear something comfortable, though she also had to cover. Being a famous pop star, and roaming around a local park? Not a good idea in the least. Kagome smiled at herself. She wore a bright, yellow sun dress reaching her knees and matching flipflops.

"Not something 'The World's Best Singer' would wear, which was exactly what I want." Kagome pulled on a small yellow hoodie onto her head in hopes of covering some of her hair. It seemed like hard work, yes. But you wouldn't believe the fans. They knew almost everything about her, which was sweet yet creepy at times.

Shaking her head in amusement at her thoughts, Kagome decided to text someone:

**Ur coming 2 the park right?**

She sent it and soon after a few moments, a buzz was heard on her phone, indicating a reply.

**Yup. :) See u there. Love u **

Kagome gasped at the last words. What was she supposed to reply back? Love you? Blushing, she shoved the phone into her hoodie pocket. Taking a deep breath, Kagome grabbed large black glasses, and placed them on. They weren't prescription, but helped her 'not be seen', in a way.

Grabbing her keys, she walked out the door and smiled at the thought of seeing Sango and him.

"She's ten minutes late. I'm leaving!" Inuyasha growled impatiently. Miroku smiled nervously but tried to calm the half demon down. "Inuyasha, she said she'd be here. Just wait." The half demon grumbled something that included the word 'wench' but stayed standing beside Miroku. Sango smiled in amusement. Squinting her eyes, she saw a girl approaching them. "Kagome?" The girl smiled and waved as if hearing her. Sango jogged over and gave her a tight hug. "Hey." Sango said simply.

Kagome let go and beamed. "Hello!" She nearly yelled, voice full of excitement. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's about time, wench." The pop star merely crossed her arms against her chest in anger. "Don't call me that." Inuyasha smirked and replied, "Wench. W-e-n-c-h." He spelled the word out liking the way she got angry for some reason.

Kagome fisted her hands furiously but smiled sweetly causing Inuyasha to choke in fear and confusion. "Whatever you say, Inu-dog." His eyes widened in fury. "Oh, you damn brat.." Miroku yelped, trying to keep Inuyasha back from the now laughing girl. "Calm down, you guys. Stop." Sango said. The group grew quiet at her voice, even Inuyasha wasn't talking which surprised her a bit.

Miroku turned to the girl who stuck her tongue out at the half demon. "Uh, Kagome. Aren't you afraid people, you know, will see you?" Kagome smiled at the black haired man. "Nah. I'm pretty sure they can't recognize me. I tried hard to look sort of normal."

Miroku nodded in agreement noticing her hood and glasses. But he had to admit, she was beautiful and he was doubting that people wouldn't recognize her. "Come on, Sango! We need to talk. Like now." Kagome said eagerly, grabbing the hands of both Sango and Miroku and tugging forward.

It was sunny outside, causing the air to be warm. The park looked beautiful as they walked past the trees. Children ran around the playgrounds and parents talked and laughed in harmony.

"Come on Inu-dog. We don't want you to fall behind do we?" Kagome called playfully back at the half demon. Inuyasha growled and yelled, "Don't call me that wench!"

Kagome laughed out loud in amusement. "Okay." She started as she turned to Sango and the black haired boy. "So, who are you? And how do you know my best friend?" She asked suspiciously.

Miroku seemed pleased to talk about himself and smiled wide. Sango rolled her eyes playfully but was interested in hearing what the monk had to say. "I'm Miroku. Me and Sango met in high school. Me and Inuyasha were best friends, then we met Sango, though she was a bit hot tempered. We became great friends, from high school to college and here." Miroku said. Turning he a gave a playful wink at Sango. Sango blushed but averted her eyes from meeting his.

Inuyasha slowly walked behind the three and watched in enjoyment as Sango blushed thought he didn't know the reason why. Placing his hands into his pockets, Inuyasha watched as the pop star listened to the stories Sango and Miroku shared in curiousity. "How about you?" Kagome stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. "So, what about yourself, Ino-dog?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in anger. "There's nothin to tell, _wench."_ Kagome looked down after a moment but then glanced up, above his hair. Getting irritated and uncomfortable by her staring, he replied angrily. "What the hell are you looking at?" Kagome giggled and pointed up to his ears that seemed to twitch. "You're a half demon right?" The question took him by surprise, his eyes widened but he looked away from her bright blue eyes. "What's it to you?" He snapped, voice now cold.

"I just wanted to know..." Kagome faltered, voice now falling. He inwardly sighed and turned to her in annoyance. "Yeah. I'm a half demon." Kagome instantly looked up at him and smiled in joy. "That's soo cool!" She exclaimed causing the half demon to turn in confusion. "Cool? How?" Inuyasha repeated. "It's cool because you have those cute ears... and your eyes.. they're gold."

Kagome said as she stared at him slight awe. Inuyasha choked in surprise at her words and turned away quickly. "Oh, you're here? Ummm... We're at the big sign near the trees. Yeah, there. Okay."

Inuyasha glanced at her and noticed she was speaking on the phone as if giving directions. She turned and gave him a small smile. "I have someone you guys should really meet." He didn't nod, turning his eyes to the sky above.

For some reason, every time he looked or simply glanced at the pop star, Inuyasha remembered Kikyo. His ex wife. It just made him feel sad and bitter, as if nothing mattered anymore. He missed her alot, damn it, but he couldn't get her back. No matter how much she tried.

After about ten more minutes of walking and talking with the others, they saw a figure walking towards them. "Who's that?" Sango whispered to the girl beside her. "Oh, that must be him!" Kagome exclaimed as Miroku gave her a questioning glance. The figure came into view after a few moments of silence. It was a man. He had light blue eyes and black hair that wa tied into a ponytail with a red bandana. The man was smirking as he stared at Kagome.

Kagome turned towards the group and grabbed his hand, causing him to blush, and replied, "This is Kouga. My boyfriend."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "K-Kouga?!"

Kouga turned his gaze over to the half demon and yelled as if realizing something, "Dog crap?!"

**Well, there you go. Review please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wait! I can explain fellow readers. Actually I can't, lol. But here's the next chappie. Please stick with this fic because I guarantee it'll be worth it! **

"Ummmm...Kouga? You guys know eachother perhaps?" Kagome asked nervously. They were all sitting at Aunt Denny's and it was quite uncomfortable. Kagome looked up and was relieved to see Kaede. "Hi Kaede!" She called, glad someone was there to break the silence.

The old woman turned and met her gaze before smiling. She slowly walked towards them. "Kagome, is that you?" The black haired girl laughed. "Yeah, it is. How about you don't say my name in public like this."

Kaede chuckled. "Of course, child. What would you like to order?" She asked the group. But nobody answered. Kouga sat beside Sango and Miroku while Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. The half demon looked like his eyes would fall off from all the glaring he was giving Kouga. Not that Kouga was all innocent either.

Kagome was seriously getting tired of all the glaring so she nudged Inuyasha. He jumped slightly at the contact but turned to face her. "Would you stop already?"

"Say that to your boyfriend, over there." The half demon spat pointing to Kouga in disgust. Sango rolled her eyes but decided that Kogome was getting pretty angry.

"Hey! Stop glaring at eachother and say something before I..." She started but Miroku cut her off with a nervous smile.

"My dear Sango, do not use violence." His sweat dropped in slight daze and nervousness. Kagome sighed in defeat and slight hurt. "I'm leaving." She quickly muttered.

Sango's eyes widened in surprise. "Kagome wait!" But she already stormed off giving one last glare to the half demon. Sango's eyes dulled. She stood up from her seat and fisted her hands. "I'm gonna go after Kagome."

The brown haired girl turned to Inuyasha in anger. "What's your problem? I should've never asked for you to come in the first place." She muttered before grabbing her phone and walking out.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha then at Kouga who stood up in worry. "Kags..." He heard him mumble. Miroku put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't follow. Let them cool down." Kouga closed his blue eyes for a moment in exhaustion.

"I'm really sorry. I'll try and text her later." He half waved at Miroku, then slowly dropped a tip on the counter and left. The monk stared at his best friend in slight pity. Sighing, he decided to call Sango. After a few rings, she finally answered. "Hi Miroku." She didn't sound angry nor happy.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there. Are things alright?" He asked, clearly worried. Sango rolled her eyes in amusement. "It's all good. Kagome's just tired but I'm here with her."

Miroku mustered a smile. "Okay, I'll talk to you guys later."

"Sure, bye."

Sango sighed. "Sooo... Is this 'Miroku' your boyfriend?" Kagome cooed. Sango jumped in surprise but her cheeks reddened in embarassment. Kagome threw her head back and laughed.

"So what's up between you two, eh?" Kagome questioned, swinging her arm around Sango's shoulder. Her best friend blushed before replying, "A few weeks ago, he asked me to be his girlfriend.." Kagome squealed in delight upon hearing this.

"Wait." Sango warned. "I said yes because I did like him a lot. But it didn't really change. Our relationship, I mean. It's like we're basically friends. Plus, he's a player, always flirting with other girls. I've pretty much given up now." She sighed.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, my dear, you must understand boys these days. Mybe he is a shy young man."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. Miroku's never shy, but enough about me! What about Kouga?" This time, it was Kagome's turn to blush.

"Well I've known Kouga for about two years or more. And like you, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was really excited, so of course, I said yes!"

Sango laughed at her enthusiasm. "But Sango?" Sango turned to face her best friend.

"Why do Inuyasha and Kouga hate eachother so much? I mean, they just met!" Sango smiled wearily at the memories.

"That's not their first time meeting, believe it or not. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Oh?"

"Well, me, Miroku, and Inuyasha were friends in high school. There we met Kouga and they pretty much never got along."

"Why's that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You won't tell right?" Kagome nodded, eyes widening in interest at her words.

Sango fidgeted with her fingers for a second before saying, "Inuyasha recently got a divorce from his wife." Kagome gasped softly and glanced down onto the sidewalk in guilt. "I didn't know. "Is that why he's so grumpy?"

Sango giggled. "Well, he's grumpy all the time. But, he changed ever since that day. From what I've seen, he loved his wife a lot." Kagome frowned in sadness. "I should've been nicer..." She muttered to herself.

Sango smiled reassuringly at Kagome. "Oh, don't do that. He hates pity."

Kagome smiled before replying with a quick, "Alright."

Kagome heard her phone ring. Checking the caller ID name, she realized it was Kouga. Sango gave her a nod as she answered. "Hello Kouga!"

Kouga smirked at her cheerful tone. "Sorry about earlier. I know how it was important-" Kagome cut him off and smiled at his antics. "It's _fine _Kouga. I'm not mad, kay?"

Kouga grinned. "Yeah, alright Kags. Love you?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Should she reply back? She gave a quick glance at Sango and noticed she was making smooching faces about them. Stifling a laugh, she quickly replied, "Love you too, Kouga."

Kagome shut the phone and slapped Sango playfully on the shoulder. "Ow, that hurt." She protested.

"You deserved it for making all those faces!" Kagome exclaimed, sticking her tongue out. They were walking outside past markets, stores, and small restuarants. It wasn't sunny yet it was warm and Kagome liked the humid air. She saw people glancing her way and hoped they wouldn't recognize her.

She thought for a minute before asking. "Hey Sango. Can you give me Inuyasha's number?"

Her best friend's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I want to apologize for being so mean and rude to him before. It's my fault." Kagome muttered.

"It wasn;t your fault to begin with."

"But still..." Kagome replied, voice full of guilt.

Sango sighed but agreed before saying, "You were always too kind, Kags." Kagome smiled and watched as she dialed in a number on her phone.

Sango's brown eyes widened in realization. "Kohaku! I need to pick him up from school!" Kagome smiled before patting her shoulder. "It's fine, go."

She smiled apologetically but gave her a hug and ran off into her car. Kagome shook her head in amusement asshe watched her best friend's body disappear out of view.

"I think I'll call him now..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha stretched before calling one of his maids. "Akemi! Go get me a glass of water. I'm thirsty."

"Yes, sir." He heard her reply from the kitchen. After a few minutes, the maid came walking towards him with the water. "About time..." He muttered.

She ignored his comment, used to his manners, before replying, "By the way, Izayoi is here to see you."

Before the maid could react, Inuyasha spit the water out of his mouth. "Damn it! When?"

Akemi rolled her eyes, "Right now." She walked away wiping the water out of her white shirt.

Inuyasha groaned in the inside. 'Not today', he thought. Inuyasha felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Who is this?" He asked grumpily.

"Calm down, dog boy." It's me, the wonderful Kagome!" He rolled his eyes in annoyance. This brat was cocky.

"How'd you get my number, wench?"

"Easy. Sango gave it to me."

He gritted his teeth and made a mental note to talk to Sango about strangers getting his phone number. "What do you want now?"

"Oh yeah. I wnated to apologize for being rude at Aunt Denny's. I didn't mean to." Kagome replied. His eyes widened. He thought she was mad at _him._ Did she acually care?

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said.

He heard her laugh at the other end and smirked softly. "Oh, wait! Can we meet somewhere? I'm hungry!" Kagome whined.

"Get your own food, wench." Inuyasha muttered.

"But I need someone to talk to! We're gonna have to talk to eachother since both of us are Sango's bestfriends." Kagome protested, rolling her bright blue eyes.

"I don't feel like it."

Inuyasha heard her groan as he laughed. "Fine. How about I come over? Please!"

"You don't know where I live." Inuyasha smirked, winning the arguement.

"Oh, I have my ways, Inu-dog. Be there in fifteen." Kagome exclaimed happily.

Inuyasha choked as his sweat dropped. 'Oh no.' He thought.

"Inuyasha! I missed you!" He stood up and walked over to his mother. "Hey, mom." She smiled and crushed him into a hug. He groaned and watched as she let go of him.

"How are you?" She asked walking over to the couch to sit down. Izayoi was a tall yet slender woman with very long black hair, usually put down. Inuyasha grinned, "I'm doing good."

'She doesn't need to know about Kikyo.' He reminded himself.

"You don't look the same Inu." Izayoi replied, expression worried. Inuyasha waved her off and protested, "I'm the same me and don't call me that!"

His mom laughed in amusement. She loved him. Unlike Sesshomeru, Inuyasha expressed his feelings and opinions openly which she admired.

A door bell was heard that cleared her thoughts. She stood up and heard Inuyasha call to her. "Just tell the maid to get it Ma!" Izayoi shook head and opened the door to reveal a young woman.

"Kikyo?"

**End of chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Long time no see! Sorry, the reason the story is failing is probably because I don't update. I'm sincerely sorry. But yeah, If nobody reviews, it's okay. But I want to give a shoutout to MadamScorpio! So let's begin my amazing readers!**

The young woman looked like she always did. Her hair was let down in a low ponytail, swaying as she walked. Her pale, creamy skin was radiated by the sun outside, while her eyes were a chocolate brown. Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha's moter in greeting but was only given a small, forced smile in return.

"I'm here to get my things." Kikyo said to the older woman. She always had a feeling that Izayoi didn't like her but she wasn't bothered by it at all. It was Inuyasha Kikyo cared for.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" Izayoi asked, eyes searching her face for an answer. Kikyo smiled nervously but replied, "Inuyasha didn't tell you, did he?"

Izayoi opened the door roughly, letting Kikyo in before calling her son's name. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" The half demon winced at his mother's tone. Something was up, he knew his mom well enough. Sighing, he pulled himself off the couch and walked towards the door. "I'm here. Jeez, calm down ma!" Inuyasha called in slight irritation.

To his surprise, Kikyo was there looking at him and his heart skipped a beat. She looked beautiful like always, and his eyes couldn't leave hers. Quickly, as if now realizing she was staring, Kikyo glanced down to the floor in embarrassment.

His mom stood a foot away from Kikyo and was clearly angry. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at him. Inuyasha gulped in fear, taking a step forward hesitantly. "What is it Ma?"

Izayoi glared at him. "You're asking me?! When and why did you file the divorce?" Her voice was rising slowly and Inuyasha knew that soon she would be shouting. Kikyo stood beside her, expression unreadable.

Instead Kikyo answered, "I filed the divorce Izayoi. He is not to blame." Her voice was quiet as she talked, staring at Izayoi in pity? Guilt?

Inuyasha's mom stumbled back a step. "You filed the divorce? Why?" She was furious, eyes now slightly red. The half demon stepped towards his mom but she merely waved him off. "I want to know the reason why Kikyo."

The pale younge woman didn't look nervous nor afraid. She only nodded, eyes studying Izayoi. "I found someone else." Inuyasha winced at her words. He had never felt this hurt before. No, he wasn't angry, he was sad. His mom's eyes widened in shock.

"You-" Before she could finish her words, Inuyasha grabbed her arm. Izayoi turned her gaze to him, eyes fiery. "Ma, it's alright. We already discussed it."

The hanyou watched his mom open her mouth then close it as if rethinking what she had to say. She grabbed her purse and gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the cheek. "Where are you going? You just came!" He protested.

"Out of this house!" was her only reply. Izayoi gave a cold glare at Kikyo. "And Kikyo, I know damn well the reason. You will regret it. I promise you that." And with those last words, Inuyasha's mom stomped out slamming the door behind her.

Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Never did he see his mom this angry. What was the reason his mom spoke of? He closed his eyes before saying, "Get your stuff Kikyo." To his surprise, his voice was even and firm, maybe from the event that just occured.

When Inuyasha opened his golden eyes again, she was gone. Probably gathering her things. Pulling out his phone, he dialed his mom's number in worry. But after a few rings, it went straight to voicemail. "Damn..." Inuyasha muttered. After a few minutes of pacing his living room, the doorbell rang. His eyes widened in hope that it was Izayoi. 'Why would she come back?' He thought.

Quickly, Inuyasha yanked the door open to reveal a grinning brat. "What the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed. This caused her to giggle in delight. "Kagome Higurashi, at your service!" She chirped with a mock salute.

Inuyasha frowned as he watched the singer duck under his arm into the house. "How'd you get my address wench?" The girl shrugged, tossing her backpack on a table. "I tole you Inu, I have my ways." He gritted his teeth in irritation. This surely was not the time for her.

Inuyasha turned his gaze on her. She wore an oversized shirt that came down to her knees and read, 'I'm too cute for you'. He rolled his eyes but knew it fit her personality. Her hair was set into two long ponytails, bangs almost covering her ocean blue eyes.

"I'll always win in a staring contest, you know?" She called from the couch. He snapped his attention away before retorting, "No you won't! I'm sexy!" He heard her laugh. "You're funny, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head before looking up to the stairs. There she was. Kikyo. She climbed down the steps, suitcase behind her. Strands of hair fell over her pale face and he had an urge to tuck them away. When she finally reached the door, her brown eyes met his and she gave him a smile.

And just like that, it was like he was falling in love again. She waved before replying, "I'll call you. I believe you have company, do you not?" There was a glint of playfulness in her voice and he couldn't help but smirk in response. Then she left, her heels clicking against the stone floor beneath them.

Inuyasha stood where he was, hoping to the gods she would come back. Maybe the gods disliked him, for she didn't. She would never come back. It had all went too quickly for him. Too quick for him to find the reason as to why she had really left him.

A tap on his shoulder caused him to jolt back to reality. Turning, Inuyasha realized it was Kagome. Her expression was concerned, eyes studying his face. "You alright?" He nodded. "What do you want wench?" He asked, trying to change the current subject.

"Don't be so rude Inu dog. We are friends." She emphasized the word 'friends' laughing at the scrunch of his nose. "Your house is quite big, you know? What's your last name, Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Why do you care wench?" He asked, though Inuyasha was curious as to why she asked. Kagome ignored the minor insult before replying, "Just curious..."

Inuyasha regarded her with a questioning stare before saying, "Takahashi." His dog ears twitched as he heard her gasp softly. She squealed loudly causing him to cover his sensitive ears in annoyance. "You're a Takahashi! Oh my god!" Kagome nearly yelled, jumping into the air in excitement.

She pulled his arm causing him to look down at her. He now realized she was quite short. He head reached his neck. "Are you brothers with Sesshomeru?" Inuyasha grimaced at his half brother's name, but he nodded nonetheless. Kagome's eyes widened, and she suddenly grinned widely.

"Sesshomeru is so hot!" If Inuyasha was eating something, he was sure he'd choke on it. His eyes widened at her sudden statement. "How do you know Sesshomeru?"

Kagome gave him a knowing look before replying, "Everybody knows him. Well, I think so anyway. He's all over that work magazine thing." Inuyasha noted that she was talking about the Takahashi company he worked at. For a second, he thought of his half brother surrounded by a bunch of fangirls and smirked at the situation.

"Who was the visitor?" Kagome asked, eyes curious. Inuyasha forgot for an instant that she was talking about Kikyo. Quickly, his gaze flickered on her before replying, "Nobody." His voice came out harsh and he suddenly regretted it. Her face fell but Kagome let out a quiet "Sorry."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her apology as he shook his head. "You should stop saying sorry for a change." She looked up at him and a small smile graced her lips. The half demon looked away, feeling warm, something foriegn to him since Kikyo.

"Akemi! I want some lunch!" He called to the kitchen. He was answered with a grumble of "Yes, sir."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Be kind to them. They _are_ your maids. Don't you try to cook once in a while?" She reasoned playfully.

"Feh. I can't cook." Kagome laughed as he made a face at her. Grabbing his hand, the singer dragged the half demon into the kitchen. Inuyasha protested but he liked the feeling of her small hand in his. He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts. She had a boyfriend. He was probably only feeling this because he was now divorced.

The kitchen was huge and organized with no stain in sight. Kagome whistled at the sight of it. "You have great maids." Akemi turned around, smiling at the singer, cheeks tinted pink. "Y-You're Kagome Higurashi?" She asked, eyes widening in surprise. Inuyasha watched as the blue eyed girl nodded and bowed down in respect. "Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Akemi chan."

The half demon might have misjudged too quickly about the well known singer. Standing beside her at the moment, she was humble and kind conversating with Akemi as if her own sister. "Don't make any lunch. I wanna teach him to take care of himself. You need some rest anyway." Inuyasha heard Kagome say to the maid. He watched Akemi hurry away, a smile on her face.

Kagome pulled her sleeves up and glanced up at Inuyasha before asking, "What do you want to eat Inu?" He glared at her but answered, "Pancakes." though it came out as a mutter. Kagome smirked. "Pancakes in the afternoon, makes sense." He growled causing her to giggle. Inuyasha wasn't angry, her laugh seemed to calm him down the way only Kikyo could. "Okay... Grab the pancake mix, eggs, and milk."

After abiut five minutes of finding the ingrediants, Kagome's laughing clearly not helping, he set them down on the counter. Kagome pulled a large bowl from the cabinet drawer, placing it down. "Open the flour bag and pur it into the bowl. It's easy." She teased. The singer undid her hair, now tying it into a high ponytail.

He slit the bag of flour open and coughed several times. Thw white powdery substance was now on his face, as he tried to remove it. Kagome roared, throwing her head back in laughter. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes closed. Inuyasha took this to his advantage and grabbed the powder, smearing it on her cheek. She shrieked but smiled mischeviously before wiping her face. Grabbing an egg, she tossed it as it hit Inuyasha's shoulder, yolk falling onto his shirt.

She laughed at his disgusted expression and ran up the stairs, intent on getting away from the half demon. Heart beating in excitement, Kagome tried to find a place to hide. After a moment or so, she spotted a closet at the end of a hall. Quickly, she ducked inside and held her breath. To her surprise, the closet wasn't really a closet, it was a large room. It was dark but she could make out many boxes stacked atop eachother in rows. Kagome was curious what was inside but knew it was none of her bussiness.

A hand on her shoulder stoppped her train of thought. She screamed and fell backwards landing on something warm. 'Dam, wench! There's another entrance you know!" She breathed a sigh of relief before letting out a short laugh. Kagome realized she was still on top of him. The girl turned and was faced with Inuyasha's annoyed golden orbs. "Your scream is loud and annoying, woman." She stuck her tongue out at him and saw his expression turn mischevious.

In a moment, he had her pinned on the floor, him now on top. Kagome giggled before grinning. "Oi, are you mad Inu chan?" He growled at the girl. "Don't call me that annoying brat." Inuyasha exclaimed. "Your ears..." She whispered. Before he could reply, Kagome reached up and touched his ears. They immediately twitched and she smiled watching as his posture relaxed. Kagome laughed before saying, "Your purring Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growled. "Cats pur. I don't pur wench." But he secretly didn't want her to stop. It was soothing, almost causing him to sleep. He noticed how they were positioned and scrambled away from her as if he had touched fire. Kagome gave him a confused glance but he didn't say a word.

After a minute or two of silence, Inuyasha finally annouced quietly, "We should go back downstairs." The black haired girl nodded and placed something in her pocket. "Kouga's waiting for me anyway."

Inuyasha scowled at the mention of his enemy Kouga. He stood up, opened the door and left. Kagome knit her eyebrows in confusion. Why was he angry? Was it something she did? She left and headed towards the bathroom to wash her face.

Kagome stared at her appearance on the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were a shade brighter. Her bangs were scattered messily across her forehead and eyes but she looked happy.

As she walked down the stairs, Kagome recieved a text from Kouga. It read:

**I miss you I meet u at your house 8? Love ya Kags.**

Kagome grinned at the loving message and typeda quick yes, before placing the phone into her back pocket. "Thanks Akemi." She heard Inuyasha say from across the room. "No problem, sir."

Kagome jumped into the room smiling at the maid. She glanced at Inuyasha. He was ignoring her and she knew it. Why? "We didn't get pancakes done, did we?" She teased. Inuyasha didn't reply but only nodded.

"Um, I'm gonna leave. Thanks for letting me come." She said giving him a wave that he clearly ignored. Kagome finally gave up and left, shutting the door roughly behind her. Inuyasha finally looked up and felt disappointed at her leaving. He shook his head. Why did he care if she left? She was nothing to him anyway. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, Inuyasha already knew it was Kikyo.

"Hey Inuyasha. It's Kikyo."

"Yea, you told me you'd call." He said.

She laughed and he smiled genuinely. She made his day. "I wanted to ask if you could tell your mother I am sorry. I feel I angered her."

Inuyasha smirked. "Alright. Don't worry about it."

And just talking to her filled his heart with warmth. Kikyo made him laugh and smile. She would always be his one and only. Yet, the only thing that was on his mind was the laughing brat. How she was atop of him, the way she laughed... Inuyasha closed his eyes, hoping her face would disappear from his mind, but in the end it didn't and Inuyasha was kind of relieved.

**How was it? More reviews, faster updates! Thanks!**


End file.
